


Despite Great Pain

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oswald still has feelings for Ed, Victor being a good boyfriend, opening night of the Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: "Do you still love him?" it's such a simple yet loaded question with months worth of pain behind it.





	Despite Great Pain

“Do you still love him?”

It was a simple question that was asked in a nearly flat tone of voice, there didn’t seem to be any malice or jealousy in the tone of the question. Oswald hummed as he looked up at the cylinder ice sculpture sat in the center of his club. Opening night had gone beautifully, most of the people who arrived had come to see the Riddler in all his frozen glory. Oswald admired the way the lights shone on him, giving Ed the spotlight he’d so desperately craved. Still in his mind he questioned why Ed wanted so badly to die, how much pain had he caused himself, how much of it had started with Oswald?

“That’s a difficult question Victor.” Oswald responded.

He kept his back to the older man, not once turning to acknowledge his presence. He felt for a good fifteen minutes or so that Victor had been standing behind him watching him, it was a common occurrence when it came to him. 

“Do you love me?”

Without a thought or a pause Oswald answered. 

“Yes, of course I love you.”

He felt that it wasn’t even a question that needed to be asked.

“So why is it difficult to answer if you still love him?”

Victor stepped up behind him wrapping his arms around Oswald’s waist, he leaned back against the older man ignoring the discomfort he felt as the metal of his suit pressed against his back. He sighed and closed his eyes, he didn’t even tense when he felt Victor’s gloved hand rub over his stomach.

“He hurt me a lot, but I suppose to an extent it was my doing. I should have just been able to let him go, it was obvious he didn’t love me, and I can handle that, but it hurts.”

He was positive it was an everlasting pain, one that he knew Victor was more than happy to try and help ease. 

Victor pressed a kiss to the top of his head, he rubbed his hand over his stomach, Oswald sighed closing his eyes. He remembered the first time he let Victor see him shirtless, the way he had cried having somebody see the hideous scar on his stomach, the way he’d shivered when cold lips kissed along the marking as if to mend the wound that physically healed long ago.

“I understand why you did what you did, you were afraid of losing him. I hate him for how much he hurt you, how much he’s made you cry even after I froze him.”

Oswald smiled sadly, he placed a hand over Victor’s lacing their fingers together. Once upon a time the cold burned his skin and he would hiss and flinch away, but over time he craved the slight pain that came along with it. He’d bite back the hisses of pain and the groans of discomfort, because he knew that in no way was Victor intentionally hurting him. He knew how much it meant to him to be touched and treated like a normal human being and Oswald was more than willing to give that to him.

“I still love him and I suppose that I always will be in love with him, but I could never love him the way I did before things got bad. I know I’ll never love him the way that I love you.”

Victor smiled at his words, he kissed the top of his head again before he stepped away from him. Oswald turned to face him finally, he looked over the larger man smiling as he took all of him in and realized what he meant to him. Oswald reached out taking hold of Victor’s hand.

“Perhaps it’s time we should get home now, I’m a bit tired of looking at ghosts.”

Victor brought his hand up to his lips pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. When Oswald looked into his eyes he saw love so obviously there, a love that Ed possibly never could have known how to give him.


End file.
